GATE thus the Clone fought there
by Faris Aiman Azmi
Summary: During the Clone war ,The Saderan Empire open the gate Near the Republic sanate . how will the Republic and The CIS react
1. Chapter 1

**GATE thus the Clone Fought there**

7 year after The death of sheev Palpatine by Anakin Skywalker after the sith lord reveal himself to Anakin but his gamble fail and lead to his downfall. Even after being attack by Anakin the injured palpatine manage to survive but the senate and the jedi council has executed order 65 and kill him . the clone war still engulf the whole known galaxy. the CIS now lead by General grievous . without Sheev palpatine running the both side of the war. General grievous now has the whole CIS army under his command . Meanwhile on the republic side, now under the new Chancellor Bail organa . he had try everything in his hand to try make peace Negotiation with CIS council but Fail. He suspect that general grievous Probably disband the council and only he has all the power in the CIS . the only solution is to take out General grievous and than restored the CIS council and make the peace deal.

 **Coruscant, 7 Year After the battle of Coruscant**

The Peace on Coruscant feel so surreal to Jedi Knight Itami youji and feel like there is no war but if he look carefully there a lot of Coruscant Guard patrolling the street rather than usual. The threat of CIS terrorist Is always on everybody mind. "well, the Holonet Convention is today luckily that I am off duty. Leading the clone is not what I aspect when the clone war start.i just want a peaceful day that all"said itami. One of the Coruscant guard commander spot him what him assume he is patrolling the street "Good morning Master jedi, May I and my squad accompany you?" said the Commander . itami feel kinda annoy by thisThis "no thank commander , I can Protect myself" said itami "but sir , the CIS terrorist has become more radical yesterday we manage to captured about 10 terrorist ploting to kill jedi , know if some of them manage to escape" said the commander " fine you can accompany me but-" suddenly he feel a great disturbance in the force that make him knee down "Sir! Are you alright sir! What wrong!" said the commander "*cough* yes I am fine.i just feel a great disturbance in the force.i wonder what wrong"itami said and he attaempt to call his master " hello master anakin what wrong?" said itami " I guess you also feel it . master yoda almost faint when he feel and almost making all the council panic . I guess don't let your guard down" said Anakin "Sir! There is a fire near The senate building! " said one of the the coruscant Guard "dammit ! there goes my holiday, all of you come with me! And call the LAAT/le gunship now! " said itami "Yes sir!" said all of the ten Coruscant Guard

END OF CHAPTER 1

Thank for reading everyone. This is my first attempt to make a Fanfic .and my English is kinda suck XD . and yes I will use a lot of Legend content in this


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

After the LAAT/te Pickup itami and the squad of Coruscant Guard, they rush to the senate building to protect it. "shit! What is that thing!" Said the LAAT/te pilot while he try to dodge the flying Wyvern "What do you see pilot?!' ask itami " I don't know sir it some kind of flying lizard and it has people riding it and it look like has some kind of lance!" said the pilot "what? If this is a CIS terror attack why the using animal to attack us and why they are using lance?" said the commander "I don't know sir,shit it coming back and it on attack run!" said the pilot. The pilot manage to dodge second time and also manage to shot it whit it duo laser cannon out the the sky "nice shot" said itami.

They manage to arrive at the senate building. the outside of senate building where in state of chaos . the civilian and also some senator try to run away from what it look like a primitive army also the senate guard with the help of some civilian that has blaster trying to stop the invader but they where overrun by the invader

The LAAT/te land on the hot landing zone "secure the perimeter and help the senate guard!" said itami "yes sir" one the surviving senate guard salute itami " thank you master jedi , almost all the guard were overrun by this invander sir!" said the guard "who are fighting ? it obvious that we are not fighting the CIS terrorist, also do you already call for reinforcement?" ask itami "yes I already call the reinforcement sir they will come within half hour we must defend this position until they come we don't know who we are fighting from the look of it they don't have any kind of blaster and aircraft but they are using spear ,sword also some kind of flying mount"said the guard "good,Now all of you defend the senate building with your live! No one shall past!" said itami "sir yes sir! For the republic! For the Chancellor !" said the coruscant Guard while wave of enemy come attack them

 **Inside the senate building**

 **Chancellor bail organa POV**

"dammit, what is going on outside ! " said Chancellor bail organa while he looking outside the window suddenly the door in his office open "Sir! We must evacuate you right now! The senate building is under attack!" said the senate guard "what! Who dare attack the senate building? is it the CIS ? if it them how are they able to get threw the Republic navy that blocking the planet?" ask the chancellor "it not them sir , it look like some kind of portal has open up in front of the senate building and some kind of army come to the portal, the enemy look like human not droid" said the guard "we mus hurry sir the LAAT/te has arrive on the landing port"

On the LAAT/te he could see the whole battlefield . the enemy formation slowly approaching the defender . a lot of them already die half way their wooding shield and iron armor cannot protect them from the blaster fire bail look at one of the defender " good , luckily one of the jedi manage to arrive to the senate building to defend it, may the force be with you" said bail organa

 **END OF POV**

"sir! We almost ran out of ammo!""damm,there so many of them!"keep on firing!""For the chancellor!" many scream and battlecry whre heard on the battlefield. One of the enemy try to slice itami with his sword"vibroblade?"itami thought but his blade and himself where cut in half by itami light saber "what? Is it normal metal? Even the stupidest thug in the galaxy know you cannot block a light saber using a normal metal" and than you infront of him what look like a thousand enemy approaching them "our force almost already ran out of ammo sir" said the coruscant guard commander while droping his dc-15 and picking up a riot shield and stun baton "it look like we will die here, it good to serve you "said the commander and than the enemy unleash a barrage of arrow upon them . itami manage to block some of the arrow but one of the arrow hit his leg and make him kneel "hostes genua habeat ducem! Admoveri!" said the enemy general itami look infront of him the guard were infront of him trying to guard him while thousand of enemy pushing and than suddenly almost all the enemy froze infront of him and all of them were looking up at the sky and than a huge explosion were erupted on the enemy formation . itami look at the sky and saw a venator class star destroyer were hovering and lot of LAAT were flying and droping clone trooper and AT-TE."Quid illud!curre!" said the enemy commander before he were shot by the clone trooper ."*cough* it look like the reinforcement has arrive" said before fainting because of exhaustion and blood lost " Sir itami!" said the commander while trying to help him " bring the stretcher hurry!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 1 is kinda short XD so I make chapter 2 longer than chapter thank for reading and I will except any review and a nice day


	3. Chapter 2 5

CHAPTER 2.5

From a Empire soldier POV

Today is a big day for legio . he have fought countless battle for the empire but nothing prepared him for this new expedition, The conquest for the new world ! before they start march toward the new world. The emperor gave a speech to increase the moral of the army . "today you will march toward the new world, I hope all of you bring wealth and also new resource for our great Saderan Empire!"said emperor molt . than they moved toward the new world. Inside the gate were pitch black . nobody were making a noise the noise they were hearing were clanking of their armor, than the saw a light infront of them . than they were out of the gate and all they saw were iron like tower not one but bunch of them and also a flying thing were buzzing in the sky. all of them were shock and speechless. than they saw the resident of the world were all looking at them . to their surprise not all of them were human. Some of the demi human in this world come in a difference shape and , the human in this world were not disgust at them . suddenly a human with white and red armor come to them and speak with a difference language " axcuse me gathering were not permited please leave at once or we we will use violent way!" Said the coruscant guard. Than the general reply " This Land is now belong to the saderan empire ! all of you will bow to the emperor once the conquest is complete and now we will clean this planet and slave all of the demi human and all those who defy us ! everyone! Begin the attack!" "what is he say-" before the were finish saying his word he was overrun by the wave of spearman and horse cavalry. All of the civilian were fleeing the scene some of the civilian and also criminal manage to repel some of them but they were overrun by the huge number of saderan cavalry and spearman . "HAHAHA! This conquest will only take a day! I don't even see a single sword or spear on the enemy ! they are not even civilized like the barbarian we counter in our world!" said the general

"The push in the city were quite easy" legio taught as they were marching to their next target, the mushroom shape building. they saw bunch of the enemy "battle mage" with their white and red armor heading for that building seem important for the enemy so almost all of saderan army were marching their. "load all the capture enemy battle mage and all the slave that we captured on the carriage and quickly send them to our world and let the prince have the women"the general said to the courier and than he look the mushroom shape building "I have a bad feeling about this" said the enemy defence were fierce at this build . the empire lost about thousand in the it were worth it as the come really close to the building .legio luck were good since he is in the back of the line than he say a enemy human with robe wielding some come of light sword and effortlessly cut a elite centurion in half and also use some kind of magic."archer! aim at the enemy mage" said the commander. The enemy mage almost block all the arrow with his light sword but one were hit him in the knee making him knell down in pain ."the enemy mage is down! Eve-" the general stop saying his word in shock and look in the sky .than ever saderan soldier stop their march and look in the sky and speechless. something were suddenly pierce the heaven and hover in the sky it shape like a whale and suddenly it start spewing without warning the siege equipment suddenly explode than the soldier formation also the general die almost all the solder were scater like a ant and the almost all the thing that come out of the whale land infront of them and than the enemy battle mage come out of it .some of the flying thing drop some kind a monster and it start to attack them . legio run as fast as he can and suddenly a explosion make he lose his balance and fall down "damnit!" legio scream. After opening his eye he saw bunch of enemy mage were surrounding him . Unliked the one that defend the mushroom shape building .their armor were white and blue.

All of the enemy battle mage that surround him were aiming their staff and saying something that he not understand. He were about to draw the backup dagger from his pocket but one of the enemy battle mage notice it and shot him with some kind of magic and make him paralyzed and make him faint

Inside the republic prison

Legio open his eye and look at his surrounding are . he were inside some kind of room . "damn it! how careless am letting myself get captured by the enemy! I rather kill myself rather than being a slave!" he scream. "don't worry I will not let you kill yourself" suddenly the door open and a old man come inside his cell with two guard "I already master your language from the other inmated "the old man said" than that great! My name is legio son of the nobleman if you release me my family will pay you "said legio "my name wilhuff tarkin, sadly I cannot do that but don't worry you not to start attacking me as soon as you see me so I suggest you start answer my question and we will guarantee your welfare and don't our government ban slavery so you will not sold to slavery and if you not answer my question" tarkin let out a sinister smile that make legio broke a sweat"from the look of your society . your government is a warmongering type and use fear to rule the not like I hate it but I li- no love it. don't worry the torture that you guys use is kinda barbaric so we will not use it but from the million of year of technology advancement our torturing technique will not leave a permanent scar on your body but it is more painful." Tarkin let out a sadistic smile. "Hardy,why you not let me die" taught legio

 **END of chapter 2.5**

Sorry for the late update, I kinda busy with college and my book that I write the story during my army reserve training is lost so I kinda have to write the story back

.also , I use aurabesh(star wars language) font but it auto translate to English :0

 **REVIEW REPLY**

-And yeah I also hate itami but I decide to use him

-english is not my native language so my grammar is kinda suck XD


End file.
